paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
James and Valentine
James and Valentine are two pups based off of the stuffed animals Brennan and I got for Valentine's day~ James technically belongs to Brennan, while Valentine is Mine. Appearances Both pups have black ears, blue eyes, and heart shaped markings on their bodies, though there are differences, such as Valentine having a black tip on her tail and James having a marking over his left eye. Valentine also wears a red collar accented with white hearts and a silver heart tag. she also bears two red bows on her ears, while James wears a black bow-tie around his neck. Bio Valentine is the daughter of Hayden and Edan, younger twin sister to Angie and Bentley, and older sister to Marshall. When she started to get her spots, her parents and sister noticed they were all forming in the shapes of hearts, Edan joking a tiny bit that it was a good thing they named her "Valentine". Despite the fact that she and her family loved her spots, she was often teased about it at the park by snotty pups, often just teasing her and calling her cupid and telling her to spread her cooties somewhere else(young boy pups..they all think the same thing at that age). But that's exactly what she did after Angie defended her and cheered her up. She started to match pups together, and as she grew older, even helped pups with their relationship problems. One day at the park, she met another odd-spotted pup that the boys were teasing...calling him "girly" and belittling him just because he had heart shaped spots. Valentine shooed off the bullies with the help of her sister and befriended the pup. His name was James and he immediately fell head over tail for heartly pup. The two pups work together to help match people and animals alike, and run a couples counselling group to help relationships in need. Personalities Valentine: For the most part she tries to stay positive and caring, using a calm, reasonable approach to problems before she jumps into anything. If threatened or she feels irritated, she can get very snippy and isn't afraid to use her teeth, but she tries to keep that to a last resort basis. She's very motherly and warm-hearted. James: as equally warm-hearted as his girlfriend, but can be a bit more thick-headed and irrational as he tends to speak sometimes before thinking. He is a very eccentric and excitable pup, often loving to tell stories and tall-tales. Trivia *Brennan named James after James Bond, and I named Valentine after...well...Valentine's day since that's when we got them~ *Valentine is often referred to as "Val" by her brothers and sister *Valentine adores her family with all her heart and will jump through flames for them (heh...pun intended) *James was very self-conscious as a pup because of his spots, since he thought it meant he was girly and weak according to the other boys at the park- but with the help of Valentine he learned to be more confident, to much relief from his parents who were getting worried about their son's bullying after trying to talk to the other pups' mothers but with no avail. *Valentine has the voice of Princess Cadence while James has the voice of Shining Armor, both from from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *As adults they both want to try for pups, but it's taking longer than they would hope so. They end up adopting a set of twins, before Valentine finally gets pregnant with her own litter. In total they end up with five little pups , and love them all very much~ Stories she appears in: Stories by me: Stories by others: *How the Pups Came Together Collabs: Gallery Yay puppies.jpg|Brennan and I when we got them <3 James and Valentine .jpg|the pups together in their stuffed animal forms All of the puptags!.jpg|Awesome gift from Mackie!! So many badges! :0 Dalmatian siblings.png|A collab between rain and i~ I sketched and she colored~ Bentley is being a jerk to his siblings and not wanting to spend time with them :c Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Females Category:Relatives Category:Pups related to Marshall Category:Civilian character Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Older Sibling Category:Older sibling to one of the main seven pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Dalmatians Category:Sister Category:Marshall's Family Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Paws & Claws Prep Student